


Bed of Nails

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn requests a favor that a certain someone is only too happy to grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Nails

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains strong language, B&D/S&M, violence, whipping, bloodsport. Also, Alice Cooper's Bed of Nails is being used without permission and no infringement was intended.

I love the way you hurt me.  
My tears your wine.  
Your thoughts would draw my plan for a cruise in vain.  
Like talons in the pale moon shine above us.  
My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished when  
you sink deeper and deeper into a void you are venomous love.

Yeah, we're gonna fight  
We do it every night  
Baby, when you scratch  
You know I'm gonna bite  
You can make me die  
I can make you cry  
Opposites attract  
That's the reason why

No one else could make you feel  
Like I do, I do, I do  
No one ever gets as deep inside you  
As I do, baby

Our love is a bed of nails  
Love hurts good on a bed of nails  
I'll lay you down and when all else fails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails

First we're gonna kiss  
then we're gonna say  
Dirty little words  
Only lovers say  
Rockin' through the night  
Rollin' on the floor  
When they hear us screamin'  
They'll be breakin' down the door

No one else could make you feel  
Like I do, I do, I do  
No one ever gets as deep inside you  
As I do, baby

Our love is a bed of nails  
Love hurts good on a bed of nails  
I'll lay you down and when all else fails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails

Bed of nails, bed of nails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow  
Gonna drive you like a hammer  
Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah

No one else could make you feel  
Like I do, I do, I do  
No one ever gets as deep inside you  
As I do, baby

Our love is a bed of nails  
Love hurts good on a bed of nails  
I'll lay you down and when all else fails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails

Bed of nails, get on my bed of nails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow  
Gonna drive you like a hammer  
Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails

February 4, 2001

"What did you just say?"

Glenn Jacobs glanced around to double check that they were alone in the corridor. "I want you to teach me what it's like to be a sub. About bondage and S&M"

The other man stared at him through narrowed eyes as he attempted to gauge the seriousness of the request. "Now why in fuck would you want to do that?"

"Color me curious," Glenn replied, not quite looking his companion in the eye, forcing himself not to blush in embarrassment. "I've been talking to some people and watching some videos and...well, I just wondered, is all."

"You're not shittin' me, are you?" the other man said in disbelief. "You really want to do this?"

Glenn nodded quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets, bowing his head a little, his reddish-brown hair falling forward to half-mask his face. "Yeah, I do. I don't trust anyone else to teach me." He glanced up almost shyly. "So...will you?"

Green eyes sparkled with a sudden wicked anticipation. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You give me complete control. No matter what I do or make you do, I retain total control."

Glenn hesitated, a quiver of unease slithering down his spine, but he squelched it ruthlessly. "OK. You got it."

"I warn you that I won't be lenient on you. It's gonna hurt, and hurt badly."

Glenn's eyes widened slightly. "But we'll have a safe word and all that, right?"

The other man smiled grimly. "I don't believe in safe words. If you're in a session with me, you get the full treatment and it ends when I decide it ends."

"But isn't that-"

"Look, either you want me to teach you what you want to know or you don't," he grated harshly, turning away. "I'm sure you can find someone who'll be gentle and loving and all that crap, but you won't learn what you want to know, then. I've gotta go. I'll see ya around, hmm?"

Glenn watched him go for a moment, the debate heatedly warring inside him. "Wait! OK...I'll give you complete control."

The man known as Undertaker grinned smugly, having expected Glenn to cave. "Meet me in my hotel room after the show." As he strolled down the hall, he threw over his shoulder, "I suggest you put in for the next week off, my man, because when I'm through with you, you're not going to be in any condition to walk straight, much less wrestle."

Glenn gaped after the redhead, wondering what he'd let himself in for.

******

Mark Callaway arranged his tools on the small table next to the bed, smiling to himself as he stroked a finger down the handle of his favorite riding crop. He strode to the full-length mirror behind the closet door and scrutinized his attire: snug-fitting black leather pants that delineated the shape of his powerful thighs and ass, cupping the impressive bulge between his legs almost lovingly. Down the outside legs were strips of royal purple with silver, diamond-shaped studs, the bottoms tucked into knee-high, glossy, black boots. The black vest molded to his broad chest, the supple leather outlining his pecks, the nipple area pierced with small loops of chain dangling down. The front was held together by metal snaps and rings, while the sides had narrow strips tying them closed. The belly area sported dragon-like leather scales, and the back displayed the same silver studs on the pants defining the trademark Undertaker symbol. His arms were bare, showing off his bristling biceps and the starkly beautiful examples of the inkslingers art. He brushed a strand of auburn hair that had escaped the tight braid back behind his ear before turning to pour himself a jack and coke from the tiny bar in the corner.

******

Glenn paced outside Mark's door, biting his lip anxiously as he tried to work up the nerve to knock. He'd spent the whole day thinking about what would happen that night, surfing the net and doing research, joining in on chat rooms specializing in the discussions of BDSM and everything related to it, arming himself with as much knowledge as he could before walking in on this encounter. Earlier, he'd agreed to forego the safe word, but after reading some articles and talking to a few people, he'd changed his mind, promising himself that if Mark still refused to allow him a safe word, he'd drop the whole thing. It would be scary enough putting himself under someone else's control. He needed to know that he had a way out if it got too much for him.

Finally, after taking a deep, calming breath, he knocked, tugging down the hem of his APA T-shirt as he waited for Mark to answer. When the door opened, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the first glimpse of Mark's outfit, instantly growing hard in his jeans.

"Hello, Glenn," Mark said softly, his fathomless green eyes lazily meandering over the other man, a faint smirk curving the corners of his lips at the sight of the evidence of his arousal. "Glad you could make it."

Glenn smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

Mark moved aside, waving him in. "Please, enter."

Glenn stepped past Mark, inhaling the scent of Old Spice and something darker underlying it...almost a musky vanilla that made him become even harder. Damn, but adrenaline could be distracting!

"Um...Mark, I've been thinking," Glenn began, turning to see Mark leaning against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest, half-lidded eyes watching him impassively.

"Thinking about what?" he asked mildly.

"Well, I really would like to have a safe word," Glenn blurted, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs. "I need to know that I can stop things if it gets too much for me to handle."

Mark narrowed his gaze, his jaw ticking as he let the silence stretch out. "I thought I made it clear to you this morning-"

"I know," Glenn interrupted hastily. "But I've been talking to some people and reading some stuff and I'd really feel more comfortable if we had one."

Mark didn't speak for a very long time, the glitter in his eyes making the other man a bit uneasy. "Very well," he finally replied in a silky tone. "You can have your little safe word." He pushed away from the door and sauntered to the table by the bed, picking something up and fingering it as he asked, "What shall it be?"

Glenn pondered for a minute. "How about red?"

Mark glanced at him, amusement apparent on his striking features. "As you wish." He walked toward him, studying his reaction as he stood before him with the double handcuffs. "Are you ready, Glenn?"

Glenn swallowed hard, staring at the shiny steel cuffs with trepidation, but he nodded. "I guess so."

"Then strip," Mark commanded gently. He moved back slightly to give the other man room, his eyes flickering over him as each piece of clothing drifted to the floor. "Now...on your knees."

Glenn obeyed, blinking up at the big man in front of him as he waited for whatever would happen next. He was both apprehensive and excited, surprised that he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed to be kneeling naked before Mark.

"All right," Mark began as he circled around him and squatted down, carefully snapping the cuffs on Glenn's wrists, then ankles, making it impossible for him to move from his current position. "A few rules before we start," he paused, then amended. "Pardon me, this started the moment you stepped over that threshold." He went to the table again, returning with a wide strip of leather dotted with crimson- and purple-colored studs. He fastened it around Glenn's neck, tugging the hair from under it and fluffing it out to feather on his bulging shoulders. "When you address me, you will call me Master, Lord or Sir. Is that understood?

"OK."

Mark tapped Glenn's lower lip sternly. "'OK', what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, OK, Master?"

Mark nodded in approval as he swept his thumb back and forth over the lushness of that bottom lip. "Next, you may not speak unless I give you express permission to do so. Although moans and other sounds are acceptable...unless I say otherwise. Nod if you understand."

Glenn nodded quickly, his eyes wide as he waited.

The redhead laid his hand on the top of Glenn's head, exerting pressure until it was bowed. "You may not look directly into my eyes...indeed, you may not lift your head until I tell you otherwise. You may answer."

"Yes, Master," Glenn said promptly, feeling his cheeks start to flame with color.

Mark chuckled softly, retrieving the blindfold and easing it onto Glenn's face, adjusting it so that Glenn's eyes were completely covered. "Relax now."

The quiet order that Glenn knew was intended to be reassuring, had the opposite affect, tensing his muscles until he could almost hear his joints creaking in protest. When he felt the light brush of fingers on his throat, he jumped as if burned.

"From this moment on," Mark whispered as he circled the other man, "you are mine...mind body and soul." He stroked a hand down a bicep, then back up again to clasp his shoulder. "Mine."

Glenn shivered at Mark's words, goosebumps rising along his arms. He licked his lips as he sensed Mark standing in front of him again, wondering how he should feel, what he should think. He shifted a little, idly pondering just why the hell he was here...about to put himself through something that wasn't necessary at all. But he wasn't about to back out now, not with his pride at stake. He stiffened his resolve, determined that he would see this through to the end, no matter what the cost.

Mark noticed that Glenn's attention had somewhat strayed and he reached down and pinched a nipple sharply, grimly satisfied to see the dark-haired man grow rigid in both surprise and pain. "Do I have your full attention again, Glenn?"

Glenn gasped, nodding vigorously, sighing in relief when Mark released him.

"All right..." Mark continued, resuming his trek around the kneeling man. "Boy, I'm gonna give you something to take your mind off your troubles."

Glenn felt a thrill of delight at the feel of Mark fondling his buttocks, trailing an index finger down the crack before the touch was removed. He nearly leapt out of his skin when the first whack of what felt like a paddle stung his ass. He grunted as he bent forward trying to evade the blows. But Mark tangled a hand in Glenn's hair and tugged him back, gripping his neck firmly as he landed four swats in quick succession.

"Mark, I-" Glenn snapped his mouth shut as he realized he'd not only broken the rule of not speaking unless told he could, he had called Mark by his name, rather than Master.

"excuse me?" Mark inquired almost pleasantly. "Did I hear you say something?"

Glenn shook his head, hunching his shoulders slightly.

"I'm afraid that little transgression will earn you a penalty." He tossed the paddle on the bed and went to the table, picking up a willow cane about three feet long and strode back to Glenn, who was now trembling faintly. "Lean forward."

Glenn hesitated before obeying, having to plant his knees apart to keep his balance. He yelped at the first stroke of the cane, straightening up-or at least trying to. Mark's palm was firmly splayed between his shoulder blades as he administered two more blows before moving away.

Mark set the cane aside, admiring the livid red welts that had risen on the creamy flesh of Glenn's buttocks. He massaged his fingers over the weals. Smiling at Glenn's chuff of discomfort. "That hurt, didn't it?"

Glenn opened his mouth to answer, but remembered in time and nodded, catching his breath on a moan when Mark's hand slithered around to caress his fluttering abdomen.

Mark sank to his haunches behind him, squeezing and kneading his ass while lightly skimming his nails over the skin of one hip. "How about I make you feel a little better, hmmm?" He touched the tip of his tongue to the spot just below Glenn's ear, eliciting a shudder. "Would you like that, baby? Soothe all your hurts and cares away?"

Glenn made a choked sound as Mark trailed a hand up the inside of a thigh, halting just shy of brushing against his balls. "You may speak."

"Mar-Master, yes."

"Yes what?" Mark asked, drawing his lobe into his mouth and suckling gently, tracing the rim with his lips and tongue, darting inside, grinning wolfishly at the low whimper and tremors that ran just beneath the surface of the skin.

"Yes...I want that."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Mark murmured, using his chin to nudge the other man's hair aside, burying his nose in the fragrant warmth of his nape. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Touch me?"" Glenn replied nervously, wondering if that answer was all right.

"You don't sound very sure. Perhaps you really don't want this? Shall I uncuff you and let you go back to your room?"

"No!" Glenn started at the emphatic exclamation, cringing in anticipation of some sort of retaliation for his outburst. But Mark merely opened his mouth on the back of Glenn's neck and sucked hard, creating a purplish bruise just above the collar.

"In that case, tell me again what you want?"

"T-touch my dick, please."

Mark bit into the tender flesh reprovingly. "'Touch my dick'...what?"

"Master!" Pain stabbed through him and he gasped in response. Master, touch my dick! please!"

"Much better, sweetheart," he whispered, sliding his palm up so that he was cupping his balls, fondling them almost languidly before curling his fingers around his length. He crooned in his ear as he pumped him in long, easy strokes, only exerting enough pressure to cause pleasure, but not enough to bring him off.  
"You like that? That feel good?"

Glenn groaned, his head falling back against Mark's shoulder, hips arching into the tantalizing ministrations. He sucked in his breath when Mark plucked his nipples into stiff erectness with his free hand.

"You're gorgeous like this, you know that?" Mark stated softly, wrapping his arm across Glenn's chest and pulling him back against his own, his hand moving harder on him. "So wanton and hot...yeah, very hot."

"Oh...ahh!" Glenn panted, rocking his hips into Mark's hand, silently pleading for more.

"Shhh..." the redhead cautioned, releasing him to rise to his feet. He took a few objects from the table and resumed his place behind the brunette, sealing his mouth in the crook of his shoulder as he separated the items in his hands. He reached around Glenn's massive chest and painstakingly affixed a pair of chrome-steel nipple clamps, slowly adjusting them until Glenn curved away from him in extreme distress. He waited for him to relax, then tightened them a little more, murmuring soothingly as he lightly traced a finger along the delicate links of the chain connecting the clamps. He then smoothed his hand down his torso to loosely clasp the root of his staff, slipping on an engraved silver cockring, easing it down to the base, followed by another that encircled halfway up his length, then one more that fit snugly just below the ridged head. He withdrew another chain, attaching one end to a loop in the rings, then the other end to a matching one in the collar.

Glenn flushed as he felt mark manipulate him, both anxious and tremendously turned on at the thought of what he must look like, trussed up and decorated like a Christmas turkey. A mild sense of loss washed over him when Mark moved away, and he made a noise of protest, earning a low chuckle and pat to his flaming ass. A moment later, his wrists were freed from his ankles and he was urged to his feet and steered to the bed, where he was told to lie on his back, arms above his head. He felt the bed dip as Mark knelt beside him and reattached him to the bedposts. The other man's fingertips rested on his sternum as he leaned down to lap at his lips, coaxing him to open for him, which he did eagerly.

Mark growled softly at the sound of Glenn's moan of pleasure, his tongue spearing into the moist hollows, tasting a mixture of chocolate and Glenn's distinctive flavor, angling his head to drink deeply of that intoxicating nectar.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet," Mark rasped, dropping nipping kisses over his heaving chest, swirling his tongue around the turgid peaks of his nipples, tugging on the flesh with his teeth, eliciting a whimper of tormented delight.

"So responsive..." he added sibilantly, shifting to lay between his spread legs, his lips on a level with the other man's navel. He commenced to lick the area around it, darting his tongue in and out teasingly, the hair on his chin dancing maddeningly over his pubic bone, occasionally brushing against his achingly erect shaft, making it twitch in response. "Your skin is so satiny smooth here," he said, kissing the spot where thigh and hip joined.

Glenn nearly rocketed into orbit when Mark drew his sensitive balls into the warm cavern of his mouth, rolling them on his tongue, grazing his teeth over the surface.

"Ooooh...oh, God!"

Mark froze, slowly lifting his head to look at the brunette, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

Glenn swallowed hard, shaking his head helplessly, biting his lip in apprehension.

Mark glared at him for a moment, then climbed off the bed, retrieving his riding crop, setting it down on the comforter, unsnapping Glenn's ankles, shoving him onto his stomach, ignoring his yelp of pain when his weight settled on his throbbing nipples and cock. He plucked up the crop again and, after pinpointing his target, swiftly brought it down solidly several times on his buttocks and thighs, taking grim pleasure in Glenn's cries of anguish. Mark sat back on his heels, stroking his fingers along the narrow crop contemplatively, examining the angry welts. "You realize your mistake, now, don't you? You may speak." Mark waited for him to answer, pinching him viciously when he didn't immediately do so.

"Yes...yes, Sir," Glenn gasped raggedly, curving into the mattress, only to yelp when the chain between the clamps dragged on the coarse coverlet, sending savage stabs of pain through his chest.

"This is the second time I had to punish you for violating one of my rules," Mark continued, his voice sounding casual as he admired the bunched muscles of Glenn's back. "Do it again and I will stop everything and you can just go back to your room and jack off alone. Is that understood?" Glenn whined softly in dismay. "Speak."

"Please, don't-don't stop." His cheeks blazed in embarrassment, but he forced himself to go on. "I promise I'll do better, Master."

Mark grinned in approval, though his voice remained cool. "I'll let you make it up to me."

Glenn tilted his head in curiosity, silently wondering what Mark had in mind.

Mark grasped himself, wincing slightly as the material of his pants constricted his growing bulge uncomfortably. He kept forgetting that leather was unforgiving in these types of games. But he was willing to suffer for the big payoff. He rolled Glenn back over, noting the grimace that flashed across his face, then resumed his place between his thighs, dropping the cane on the floor before removing the upper two cockrings and laying them aside.

"You have a pretty dick, Glenn," Mark murmured, flickering his tongue up the pulsing flesh, tickling the ridge, drawing forth a long moan from the other man. Supporting his elbows on either side of his hips, Mark pressed his palms against Glenn's abdomen to hold him still as he slowly inched him down his throat, his tongue tracing the throbbing veins, humming when Glenn gave a choked yell, body writhing beneath him. He nearly shot off the bed as he drew up again, applying strong suction, his thumbs massaging the swollen sacs of his balls.

"Mmmmm...like that, sweetheart?" Mark whispered, lathing the underside thoroughly, nibbling the tip until Glenn was all but sobbing in need. He was getting a little needy himself. He rolled off of Glenn, his lips twitching slightly at the mew of objection. He went to the table and picked up one of his favorite toys, then returned to the bed and whipped off the blindfold.

Glenn blinked several times to allow his eyes to readjust to the dimly lit room. They widened when he caught sight of what Mark held in his hand.

"I think it's time I showed you something real special," Mark rasped, attempting to mask his growing hunger. He knelt on the bed again, half-looming over the prone man. "Tell me, Glenn...are you mine?"

Glenn paused, looking at the item in his hand, then nodded."

"What would you give me to make me happy? You may answer."

Glenn looked into the nearly glowing green eyes, and felt himself drowning in their fathomless depths. "Anything, Master," he whispered.

"Anything?" Mark mused, cocking his head to the side, his lids lowering halfway as he studied Glenn. "Even your life's blood?"

Glenn's mind seized up in abject terror, his eyes once more dropping to what Mark held. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, his eyes widening with the frozen look of a deer caught in the headlights.

Mark tsked in mild reproof. "Now...what is that look for? I'm not going to hurt you..." he said, then his lip curled into a wicked leer, adding with a soft growl, "badly, anyway."

Glenn swallowed hard as his gaze focused on the dagger that Mark was absently transferring from hand to hand. He was mesmerized by the way the light slithered down the double-edged blade, shimmering on the chrome cross-guard. Mark shifted it around so Glenn could get a better look, showing off the 9" length and pointed hex nut pommel.

"I call it The Silver Shadow," Mark commented, once again gripping the wire-wrapped hilt and leaning forward. "Discovered this sweet piece at a guns and knives show a few years back." He trailed a finger down the center of Glenn's chest. "It seemed to call to me..." He followed his exploration with the razor-sharp blade, careful not to break the skin. "speaking to me of light and shadow in perfect balance...a brightness in the deep of night." He dipped his thumb into the navel as he continued, his voice dropping to a low, rumbling timbre that sent shivers through Glenn. "I made it mine...just like I will make you mine."

Glenn flinched as he felt the blade bite into the flesh just above his navel, though there was no pain. He watched in both horror and fascination as` his own blood flowed freely, staring as Mark slowly licked the blood from the dagger with relish, his eyes never leaving Glenn as he did so. Mark climbed off the bed and walked to the small bar and rummaged around in the cabinet beneath, while Glenn watched the blood begin to pool in his belly button. When the redhead returned, Glenn cringed when he recognized the label on the bottle he carried.

"You know, I can never get enough of this stuff," Mark drawled, casually twisting off the cap one-handed. "You ever try Dave's Gourmet Insanity sauce?"

Glenn shook his head, hypnotized as Mark lowered the bottle till it hovered just above his stomach. "Some say it's the most scorching hot sauce in the world. Shall we test that theory?"

Glenn screamed as Mark tipped the bottle and some of the contents oozed out onto the cut, the burning agony making him try to squirm away.

"Hold still, now," Mark commanded sternly, darting the dagger out and slashing at his belly again, making sure to cut deep enough to bleed, but not enough to require stitches. He trickled some more sauce on the new wound, eliciting a more violent reaction. He repeated the slicing and pouring until Glenn was sobbing in anguish. Mark could literally hear the relief as he stopped his ministrations and, after cleaning the blade again, set the bottle and dagger aside and repositioned himself between the other man's spread legs. He gripped Glenn's hips as he proceeded to slowly lave the gashes, humming as the blood and sauce mingled into a tantalizing elixir, sending his senses into a wild spin of blood lust and sexual desire.

Glenn blinked his eyes clear and looked down, catching his breath at the sight and feel of Mark cleaning him, mouth falling open in astonishment when he was able to see what he'd carved in his flesh. He was both aghast and strangely electrified at the Undertaker symbol that blazed out at him, oblivious of the moan of fierce delight when Mark darted his tongue into his navel, sucking the blood from the indentation with great enjoyment.

Mark knew he wouldn't last much longer, the taste of Glenn's blood working on him like the most potent aphrodisiac. "Mmm, so good," Mark groaned, licking up the rivulets that continued to stream from the wounds, growing more and more ravenous with each intoxicating drop that slid down his throat. He lifted his head, panting harshly as he fought for control, clasping himself tightly to prevent himself from spilling. He exhaled in a rush when Glenn made a sound of desperation, tilting his hips in offering, begging with his big blue eyes for surcease.

"as much as I'd love to plant myself deep inside you right now," Mark said with monumental effort. "I'm not quite done playing yet." He stretched to the table, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move too much, what with the massive hard-on pulsing painfully between his thighs.

When Glenn got a good look at what Mark held, he almost succeeded in wrenching his arms free of their restraints in his terror.

"RED...RED, Mark!!"

Mark stilled, brows shooting up in amazement at the near-ecstasy of panic on Glenn's face. "What's the matter with you? This is only a tattoo machine."

"Can't...please, don't use that on me," Glenn stammered, incapable of looking away from the device.

Without a word, Mark unsnapped the cuffs and sat back as Glenn scooted up the bed until his back was pressed against the headrails. He stared impassively at the brunette, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

"I just can't," Glenn whispered, looking down at his hands, cheeks slightly flushed with shame at his weakness. He shifted, wincing at the discomfort this caused to his aching shaft. "It's a religious thing."

"Religious thing," Mark repeated, his voice tinged with bemusement.

Glenn nodded. "I'm Jewish. Even though I'm not a practicing one, I was raised in the tradition and it's against our religion to tattoo ourselves. Something about when we die, we're to return to God the same as we came into the world. Can't even be buried in a Jewish cemetery if you've got even a dot tattooed on you."

Mark pondered this for a moment, then sighed, deciding to let it go...for now. He set the machine on the floor and then grasped Glenn's ankles, tugging on them until the other man was once again lying flat. "You want to continue this?"

Glenn hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Yes."

Mark pinched one of Glenn's sensitive nipples, causing a yelp of pain. "Yes...what?"

"Y-yes, Master," he said softly, moaning when Mark skimmed his fingers up and down his straining length. He deftly fastened the cuffs back on Glenn's wrists and loomed over him, slowly letting his grey-green eyes roam over the tempting display below him. "I want you to keep your eyes open and on me, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Glenn nodded, watching as Mark began to undress, letting the vest fall open and slip off his shoulders, revealing his broad chest and ridged stomach. He discarded the garment and swiftly jerked off his boots, tossing them impatiently behind him, then started working on the tight leather pants, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep from groaning as the material rubbed against his turgid flesh. After getting rid of the pants, he turned his attention back to the other man. He widened his knees, resting on his haunches as he began to sensually caress himself, cupping his balls and massaging them, his lids lowering slightly over the predatory gaze. He grinned at Glenn's strangled whimper, his breathing becoming quick and ragged.

"Do you like what you see, sweetheart?" Mark asked in a velvety murmur. "You like watching me stroke my hard, hot cock? " His voice dropped into a rumbling purr as he drew his palm up the underside, lightly pinching the tip where precome leaked. "Or do you want to be the one touching me, hmmm? You want to wrap that big hand of yours around my dick and make me come?"

Glenn felt as if he would burst into flames if he wasn't released from his torment. He nodded vigorously as his wide blue eyes followed every single motion Mark made, unconsciously arching his hips in response. Pleading noises emanated from his throat as Mark curled his free hand around Glenn's throbbing flesh, pumping him in time with the strokes on himself.

"Maybe next time," Mark promised, carefully leaning over him and slowly allowing his weight to settle atop him. He grunted when Glenn curved up into him sharply, a stab of lust shooting through him. He braced his elbows on the bed on either side of Glenn and commenced to drive the brunette crazy by undulating his hips into him, their erections gliding against each other maddeningly.

"That feel good...hmmm?" Mark's voice was a little breathless as his breaking point neared. "Want me to fuck you now...just bury myself inside you?" Mark look deep into Glenn's eyes, expecting to see burning desire there. Instead, he caught a flash of hatred so blazingly intense that he felt his heart trip into double-time. An instant later-no longer than half a second-it was gone to be replaced by the begging blue eyes he'd anticipated. "You okay, Glenn?" he asked, unwilling to voice his uncertainty.

In answer, Glenn lifted his head and captured Mark's lips, desperately kissing him, trying to convey how much he needed him.

Mark paused, not responding at first, then, deciding to put the niggling uneasiness at that brief disturbing glimpse out of his mind for the time being, returned the kiss hungrily, reaching to the nighttable and fumbling around till he found the tube of lubricant. He raised up and, with practiced deftness, he coated himself, tapping Glenn's hip with his other hand. "Turn over and get on your hands and knees."

Glenn swallowed, doing as he was told and almost quivering in expectant eagerness. When Mark nudged his knees apart with his fingers, he immediately moved to comply, moaning as a finger was pushed into his tight entrance. The pain mingled with the scintillating delight until he was gasping and whining in urgency.

"Mmmmm, you're so damned hot, baby," mark rasped, adding two more fingers, spreading them slightly, stretching him for his thick length. "I can't wait to feel that heat around my dick...all tight and hot for me." Mark chuckled at the mewl of impatience, withdrawing his hand when Glenn tried to impale himself further. He tisked in admonishment, slapping the already sore buttocks. "None of that now," he said sternly, positioning himself AT Glenn's entrance. "Brace yourself, my pet," he cautioned, gripping his hip firmly as he began to press inside. "I'm going to give you the ride of your life."

Glenn held his breath as Mark eased into him, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out as the agony ripped through him. It was such a sweet, engulfing agony, though, and he reveled in it, uttering a sound of contentment when Mark was fully seated. He did cry out when Mark proceeded to immediately pound into him roughly, the friction making him weak with need. He jerked violently when the redhead angled his next thrust to glide along his prostate. He was positive that if the cockring hadn't still been in place, he would have exploded right then.

"Ahhh, Glenn...so fuckin' beautiful," Mark groaned, looking down to watch himself rock in and out of the other man slickly. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me what your feeling."

Glenn couldn't muster anything but whimpers and gasps initially, but as Mark's plunges became brutally forceful, the sound of flesh against flesh growing louder and sharper, words began to spill from his lips in a frenzied torrent.

"PleaseMasterIneedtocomesobad!"

Mark reached around and tweaked one of the brunette's nipples, laughing harshly as he felt Glenn's inner muscles clench in response. "You want to come, Glenn? Want to shoot all over yourself as I fill your ass with mine?" Glenn nodded frantically, rearing back into his deep lunges. He gently trailed a hand down the ultra-sensitive surface of his shaft, fingering the ring contemplatively. "You are mine, aren't you, Glenn." It was a statement rather than a question, to which the other man nodded in confirmation. "Tell me, love. Tell me you're mine."

Glenn grasped the bedrails tightly, panting shallowly as he met Mark's slamming hips. "Oh, shit...MasterpleaseI need you!"

"Tell me, Glenn," Mark insisted, halting his motions, barring an arm around his middle to keep him from bucking, feeling the slipperiness of the other man's blood against his skin. 

"I-I'm yours, Master," Glenn moaned. "I'm all yours...please?"

Mark smiled ferally as he resumed his ministrations. "All mine, hmmm? 

Yesss..."

Glenn inhaled raggedly as Mark flicked the cockring off, enclosing the heated shaft in his hand and pumping him in hard, demanding strokes.

"OK, baby...come for me," he growled as he attempted to probe deeper into his lover. "Come for your Master!"

Glenn mewed and whined, his eyes squeezing shut as he strained for the pinnacle, not quite able to reach it. He pushed back against Mark wildly, urging him to hurry.

"I said come for me, Glenn," Mark snarled, joining his other hand to the pulsing flesh, drawing them up and down painfully. He slid the fingers of one hand up and viciously pinched his nipple, grunting when Glenn yipped in surprise.  
Glenn didn't know how much more he could take. His body sizzled with a multitude of sensations, each touch sending him further into madness. When Mark simultaneously tugged savagely on his cock and twisted his aching nub, it sent him over the edge with a piercing shriek that deafened both of them. Glenn wailed and thrashed as his orgasm washed over him in seemingly never-ending, excruciating waves.

Mark growled at the feel of Glenn's hot tunnel rippling up and down his staff, his rhythm deteriorating, becoming intense and erratic as he milked the other man dry, the sticky release flowing over ;his knuckles in a molten stream.

"Oh, fuck...Christ, baby...so sweet!" He was wrenched into his climax when Glenn deliberately clamped on him, eliciting a long, hoarse groan. He erupted into him in exquisitely powerful spasms, driving deep several times, drawing out the pleasure. He finally just held still, buried full-length inside Glenn, savoring the shudders that racked the both of them. He reluctantly eased out of him, collapsing to the mattress limply, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Holy shit!" Mark breathed, sprawling haphazardly beside Glenn, eyes closed.

Glenn tended to agree wholeheartedly with that sentiment. He carefully lay on his side, thankful that his nipples were pretty much numbed from the pressure of the clamps. He ached all over and both his stomach and ass stung ferociously, but he didn't care. He'd had the most intense experience of his life and a few minor hurts were worth it. He stared intently at Mark, in awe of the power the redhead had over him. Scooting closer, he pressed a soft kiss to Mark's shoulder, flicking his tongue out to taste the sweat and duskiness that was all Mark.

Mark slitted his eyes, rolling to face the other man, capturing his lips in a lingering exploration, delving deeply into the moist recesses, a rumble of satisfaction emerging from his chest as Glenn returned the kiss ardently. He released the cuffs, replacing the steel bands with his warm fingers, tenderly chaffing the bruised skin before guiding them around his own neck. He then traced the outline of the clamps, painstakingly loosened them, removing them and dropping them on the bed out of their way. He massaged the tight nipples delicately, conscious of when the feeling rushed back into the abused flesh. He crooned nonsense words in his ear, soothing his whimpers with butterfly kisses to his face. They relaxed into each other's embrace, immersing themselves in each other's aura.

"Mark?"

"Mmmm?"

"How come you didn't want to use a safe word?"

A smile ghosted over Mark's lips as he considered the question. "It was a test."

"Huh? A test?"

Mark nodded, his whiskered cheek brushing Glenn's temple and cheekbone, sending a delicious shiver through the brunette. ""I wanted you wholly and completely. If you weren't willing to submit yourself totally to me, then I wasn't interested. I don't settle for second best."

"Did...did I do well?" Glenn asked, a bit uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

"Do you feel possessed? Do you feel as though you've surrendered your mind, body and soul to me?"

"Yeah..."

Mark pulled back to gaze into his eyes, his green ones penetrating until Glenn shivered with the intentness of it. "You don't sound very sure."

Glenn licked his lips, seeing Mark's pupils dilate until his eyes looked almost black. "I'm sure."

Mark scrutinized him a moment longer before giving a curt nod, drawing him against him. "Good. Then you've done very well."

They were quiet for a while, basking in the other's body heat before Glenn broke the silence once more.

"Are we going to do this again?"

Mark chuckled huskily. "I've just made you mine...and what's mine, stays mine. I don't expend energy like that for a one-night-stand, sweetheart."

Glenn grunted, burrowing his face in Mark's throat, sighing in contentment. "Thank you, Mark."

"Hmmm, for what?"

"For teaching me what it is to belong to someone. For showing me what it's like to be free when giving up complete control to another person."

Mark squeezed him briefly in acknowledgement, nuzzling his nose in the fragrant dampness of Glenn's hair. "The lessons aren't done, my pet. There's still a lot for you to learn."

"Well, I'll be your willing student," he mumbled drowsily. "Very willing and eager to take in all you have to give."


End file.
